Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler was a German politician who was the leader of the Nazi Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei; NSDAP), Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945, and Führer of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. As dictator of the German Reich, he initiated World War II in Europe with the invasion of Poland in September 1939, and was central to the Holocaust. He and Satan created Viacom Studios together. Biography Hitler was born in Austria, then part of Austria-Hungary, and raised near Linz. He moved to Germany in 1913 and was decorated during his service in the German Army in World War I. He joined the German Workers' Party (DAP), the precursor of the NSDAP, in 1919 and became leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923 he attempted a coup in Munich to seize power. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which he dictated the first volume of his autobiography and political manifesto Mein Kampf ("My Struggle"). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, anti-semitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi propaganda. Hitler frequently denounced international capitalism and communism as being part of a Jewish conspiracy. By 1933, the Nazi Party was the largest elected party in the German Reichstag, which led to Hitler's appointment as Chancellor on 30 January 1933. Following fresh elections won by his coalition, the Reichstag passed the Enabling Act, which began the process of transforming the Weimar Republicinto Nazi Germany, a one-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of National Socialism. Hitler aimed to eliminate Jews from Germany and establish a New Order to counter what he saw as the injustice of the post-World War I international order dominated by Britain and France. His first six years in power resulted in rapid economic recovery from the Great Depression, the effective abandonment of restrictions imposed on Germany after World War I, and the annexation of territories that were home to millions of ethnic Germans—actions which gave him significant popular support. Hitler sought living space for the German people in Eastern Europe. His aggressive foreign policy is considered to be the primary cause of the outbreak of World War II in Europe. He directed large-scale rearmament and on 1 September 1939 invaded Poland, resulting in British and French declarations of war on Germany. In June 1941, Hitler ordered an invasion of the Soviet Union. By the end of 1941 German forces and the European Axis powers occupied most of Europe and North Africa. Failure to defeat the Soviets and the entry of the United States into the war forced Germany onto the defensive and it suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time lover, Eva Braun. On 30 April 1945, less than two days later, the two killed themselves to avoid capture by the Red Army, and their corpses were burned. However, he actually survived the burning and attempted suicide, proceeding to do nothing significant for almost 30 years until he founded Viacom in 1971 with Satan, creating Spongebob and several other horrific creatures. He would go on to create the Fourth Reich, a significant downgrade due to it's lack of funding. The Fourth Reich was 2,000 times smaller than the third, and would go on to win the "Biggest Bunch of Assholes in the State of Maryland" Award for it's general assholishness. This award would attrack lackies, such as Dr. Retcon and The Pizza Delivery Guy to unknowingly aid Hitler in his quest for world domination and rule over YouTube, even if it probably wouldn't happen. Appearances *The Jake and Drake Show: The Reunion *The Jake and Drake Show - Chain Mail *The Jake and Drake Show - Mad Lads *The Jake and Drake Show - Drake Gets Cancelled (Post-Credits Scene) Quotes * "Those who want to live, let them fight, and those who do not want to fight in this world of eternal struggle do not deserve to live." * "If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed." * "He alone, who owns the youth, gains the future." * "THEY KILLED SPONGEBOB!" * "The Fourth Reich might actually lose to a gay furry of all people!" * "See me in Ultimate." * "I'm about to McFreakin' lose it." Trivia * Hitler only had one testicle | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Characters